staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Andrzej Seweryn."Zaplątany w Mickiewicza i Marzec; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Dziady; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 12 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Łatek - Ubezpieczenie dla psów ; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Sznurki i sznureczki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 22; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:00 Kwadrans na kawę 10:20 Borem, lasem... odc. 9; magazyn przyrodniczy 10:45 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 13; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3742; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3743; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1036; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1425; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1591; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Gustawa Holoubka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 51; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3744; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3745; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1430 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1592; teleturniej muzyczny 18:35 Plebania - odc. 1041; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Ja chcę trąbkę, odc. 14; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Koktajl mleczny odc. 47; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:20 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wyspa Piratów, odc. 23; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Na ratunek córce (Fighting For My Daughter) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 22:00 Cienie PRL - u - Symbole PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne 22:50 Rajd na tyły wroga (Bravo Two Zero); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Republika Południowej Afryki (1999) 00:55 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 01:20 Kojak seria 3 - Na krawędzi; serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:10 Był taki dzień - 12 marca; felieton 02:12 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Nie poddać się; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 68/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:10 Statek miłości odc.69/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 6/39 Pokaz (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. The Air Show); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 134; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:10 Sąsiedzi - Idealna para; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 5/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 605 (133)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 35; teleturniej 13:05 Wokół Sycylii - odc. 6 (Linea Blue: Sicily); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - 100 lat Europo! ; talk-show 15:05 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 14/23 To musisz być ty (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 (8713) It Had To Be You); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 16:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 566; serial TVP; 17:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - txt str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/LVI - txt str. 777; teleturniej 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 25; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 79 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 80 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 4/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 704); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 21:55 Alibi na środę - Zaufanie (Trust); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Bez fikcji - Korespondent - odc. 20; cykl dokumentalny 00:50 Bez fikcji - Czy powinniśmy się bać Iranu (Iran - shoud we be worried); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 01:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (22) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 244 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 488 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 07:30 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 202 08:30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 73 USA 1998 09:30 Stan wyjątkowy - serial akcji odc. 13 USA 1999 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 27 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:00 Halo, Hans! - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 665 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 36 Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1047 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 28 USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 666 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 28 Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 280 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Czego pragną kobiety - komedia romantyczna reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Mel Gibson, Helen Hunt, Marisa Tomei, Alan Alda, Ashley Johnson, Mark Feuerstein, Lauren Holly USA 2000 22:00 Studio Lotto 23:55 Czarna kula - komedia reż. Mel Smith, wyk. Paul Kaye, James Cromwell, Vince Vaughn, Terry Alderton Wlk. Brytania 2003 02:00 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 42 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 937 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 - program rozrywkowy odc. 2/8 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zdrada - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 14:45 Detektywi: Zuzka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 132/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi: Wzorowa opiekunka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Piętnastolatki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 938 Polska 2003 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny reż. Chris Nahon, wyk. Jean Reno, Arly Jover, Laura Morante, Jocelyn Quivrin Francja 2005 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:05 Projekt E2 - Głębsze odcienie zieleni (Design E2. Deeper Shades of Green); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Kondycja ludzka - Otyłość (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Serwis info; STEREO 02:10 Pogoda; STEREO 02:11 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad dnia 12.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 Miasto w komie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 12.03.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Płacę i wymagam - odc. 52(12.0; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 19:05 Teraz Mazowsze ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:31 Po Twojej Stronie 11.03.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - 12.03.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:05 Projekt E2 - Głębsze odcienie zieleni (Design E2. Deeper Shades of Green); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Kondycja ludzka - Otyłość (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Serwis info; STEREO 02:10 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:21 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzycrny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (98) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (6) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (99) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 21.00 24 godziny (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.05 24 godziny (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Skąd się bierze woda w kranie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (10); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Tomek Lipiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN - Ksiądz Stanisław Domański; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1037; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Wilno Miłosza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Nie tylko skrzydełko... odc. 53; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwarcie - Wojciech Fortuna - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Skąd się bierze woda w kranie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Afisz - Anna Langfus - przywrócona Lublinowi; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 19; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1037; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Autostopem do miasta kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Komediantka - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Jerzy Sołtan - człowiek, który Polski nie zbudował; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Joanna Słowińska z zespołem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Cienie PRL - u - Symbole PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1037; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Autostopem do miasta kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Komediantka - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Jerzy Sołtan - człowiek, który Polski nie zbudował; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Ze Lwowa i z Wilna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Joanna Słowińska z zespołem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 07:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 71; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Walencja 2008; STEREO 09:30 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Zagraniczne Gwiazdy Ligi Polskiej; STEREO 11:20 MŚ short track - Gangneung (dzień I); STEREO 13:10 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - na dystansach - Nagano (dzień IV); STEREO 15:05 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Sprint; STEREO 15:25 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: Rhein Neckar Loewen - Frisch Auf Goepingen; STEREO 16:45 Sprint; STEREO 16:50 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 17:55 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 MŚ short track - Gangneung (dzień II); STEREO 18:35 Tottenham TV ; STEREO 19:40 Tottenham TV ; STEREO 21:30 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Kataru; STEREO 00:20 Drugi Skok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Copa Libertadores - Universidad - River Plate; STEREO 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Jetix 06.00 W.I.T.C.H. serial animowany 06.20 W.I.T.C.H. serial animowany 06.45 Pucca serial animowany 07.05 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 07.30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 07.50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 08.15 MegaMan NT Warrior serial animowany 08.35 MegaMan NT Warrior serial animowany 09.00 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 09.25 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 09.50 Galactik Football serial animowany 10.15 Team Galaxy serial animowany 10.40 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 11.05 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 11.30 Miejskie szkodniki serial animowany 12.00 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 12.20 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 12.45 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 13.10 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 13.30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 14.00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 14.20 Iggy Arbuckle serial animowany 14.45 Miejskie szkodniki serial animowany 15.05 Pucca serial animowany 15.30 Yin Yang Yo! serial animowany 15.55 Team Galaxy serial animowany 16.20 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 16.45 Odlotowe agentki serial animowany 17.10 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 17.35 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 18.00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 18.25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 18.50 Planeta skeczu serial animowany 19.00 Naruto serial animowany 19.25 Król szamanów serial animowany 19.50 MegaMan NT Warrior serial animowany 20.15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 20.40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody serial komediowy wyk. Cariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Angus McLaren 21.00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey serial przygodowy wyk. Shadia Simmons, Robert Clark, Emma Taylor-Isherwood, Michael Seater 21.25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey serial przygodowy wyk. Shadia Simmons, Robert Clark, Emma Taylor-Isherwood, Michael Seater 21.45 Power Rangers Mystic Force serial animowany 22.10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar serial przygodowy reż. John Bell, Rene Bonniere, wyk. Bill Switzer, Daniel Clark, Lindy Booth, Neil Crone 22.30 Power Rangers Time Force serial przygodowy reż. Isaac Florentine, Kaizo Hayashi, wyk. Jason Faunt, Erin Cahill, Kevin Kleinberg, Deborah Estelle Philips 22.55 Power Rangers S.P.D. serial przygodowy reż. Greg Aronowitz, Mark Beesley, wyk. Brandon Jay McLaren, Chris Violette, Matt Austin, Monica May 23.15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder serial przygodowy wyk. James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana, Jason David Frank 23.40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder serial przygodowy wyk. James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana, Jason David Frank Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień: Kłótnia o wnuka (17) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień: Prawda boli (18) 8:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Podróż w kilcie (7) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Król i ja (26) 12:00 Droga do nadziei 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Podróż w kilcie (7) 15:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Zamiary (27) 18:00 Na deser 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ktokolwiek widział (2) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Rozdzieleni (7) 23:00 Dotyk zła: K (7) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Kraj krwawiącego słońca (3) 2:00 Droga do nadziei 4:00 Dzień jak dzień: Kłótnia o wnuka (17) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień: Prawda boli (18) Ale Kino! 8:00 Clint Eastwood. Życie i film 9:30 Długa noc 11:00 Lampart 13:45 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z życia wzięte 14:15 Biuro zabójców 16:15 Ucieczka z planety małp 18:00 Monsunowe wesele 20:00 Kawałek nieba 21:35 Całkowite zaćmienie 23:30 Amerykański przyjaciel 1:40 W poszukiwaniu idealnego kochanka 3:50 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Goryl 7:00 Zwierzęce urwisy (1) 7:30 Zwierzęce urwisy (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (33) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (34) 10:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie (7) 10:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie (8) 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (15) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit: Bokser o miękkim sercu 13:00 Łowca krokodyli: Dzika afrykańska rzeka 14:00 Ulica lemurów (17) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (18) 15:00 Małe zoo walczy!: Coroczna wizyta weterynarza 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (15) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (4) 18:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wiewiórki - komandosi? 18:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Kea - najsprytniejsza z papug 19:00 Szympansie dzienniki (1) 19:30 Szympansie dzienniki (2) 20:00 Łowca krokodyli: Plujące kobry 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (13) 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (28) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 0:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wiewiórki - komandosi? 0:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Kea - najsprytniejsza z papug 1:00 Szympansie dzienniki (1) 1:30 Szympansie dzienniki (2) 2:00 Łowca krokodyli: Plujące kobry 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (13) 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (28) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (6) 7:00 The Amazing Race 7 (11) 8:00 Jericho (17) 9:00 Szczury wodne (141) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (6) 11:00 The Amazing Race 7 (11) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (6) 13:00 Szczury wodne (141) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (6) 15:00 Jericho (17) 16:00 The Amazing Race 7 (12) 17:00 Szczury wodne (142) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (7) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (7) 20:00 Jericho (18) 21:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (11) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (22) 23:00 Dr House (8/22) 0:00 Purpurowe rzeki 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (23) 3:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (11) 4:00 Dr House (8/22) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (7) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (42) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (41) 10:35 Doktor Who (7) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:25 Allo, Allo (1) 13:00 Allo, Allo (2) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (43) 17:20 Doktor Who (8) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (2) 19:45 Statyści (1) 20:20 Statyści (2) 21:00 Życie na Marsie (8) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 23:00 Statyści (3) 23:40 Statyści (2) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (8) 1:45 Życie na Marsie (1) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (43) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 3:40 Życie na Marsie (8) 4:35 Życie na Marsie (1) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (19) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 8:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 8:55 Superdomy (1) 9:45 10 lat mniej (7) 10:10 10 lat mniej (8) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (19) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (19) 12:30 Superdomy (1) 13:30 10 lat mniej (7) 14:00 10 lat mniej (8) 14:30 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (19) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 17:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (9) 17:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (10) 18:00 Architektura przyszłości (5) 18:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 19:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 20:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (9) 20:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (10) 21:00 Architektura przyszłości (5) 21:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 22:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (19) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 0:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (9) 1:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (10) 1:30 Architektura przyszłości (5) 1:55 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 2:20 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (24) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (19) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (24) 5:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (7) 8:00 Deszczowy lipiec 9:35 Iluzjonista 11:25 Wirgińczyk 13:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 14:35 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/22) 15:20 Grubasem być 17:00 Cleaverville 18:35 Światła o zmierzchu 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (8) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 22:45 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (14) 23:05 Labirynt Fauna 1:15 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 3:10 Palimpsest 4:40 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Maroon 5 9:40 Pan Tadeusz 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (7) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 14:45 Układ idealny 16:15 Pod słońce 17:55 Wesołych świąt 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody: Wspaniały lot orła przedniego (3/13) 20:00 Eragon 21:45 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 23:35 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 1:05 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 3:00 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 4:25 Kobieta z prowincji 6:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 11:40 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 13:40 1 na 1: Piotr Rocki 14:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 16:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 19:00 Nie przegap 19:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 21:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Leszek Blanik 22:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 23:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 1:25 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Światła stadionów 7:55 W blasku Hollywood: Jodie Foster 8:20 Lato roku 1942 10:05 Nell 12:00 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Hanks 12:30 Słoniowe opowieści 14:10 Kandydat 15:50 Lato roku 1942 17:35 Wielki Gatsby 20:00 Szatański plan 21:30 Barwy 23:30 Sybil 1:00 Ścigani 2:35 Miłość i ból, i ta cała cholerna reszta 4:25 Pirackie namiętności Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (51) 6:30 Areszt domowy (6) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (31) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (8) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (28) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Emma (11) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (7) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (8) 10:00 Porządek musi być (51) 10:30 Randka na czas (38) 11:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Sylvia Plath 12:00 Druga szansa (52) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (28) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Emma (11) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (8) 15:30 Areszt domowy (6) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (31) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (12) 17:30 Randka na czas (38) 18:00 Porządek musi być (51) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Emma (11) 19:00 Druga szansa (52) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Sylvia Plath 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (95) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (71) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (68) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (95) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (71) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (68) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Emma (11) 4:30 Areszt domowy (6) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (28) 5:30 Porządek musi być (51) Discovery Channel 6:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Sztuczne wyspy 7:00 Brainiac (4) 8:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na łasce Morza Beringa (5) 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Ford Fairlaine 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Tal Afar 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Sztuczne wyspy 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na łasce Morza Beringa (5) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (64) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 16:00 Auto dla każdego (5) 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Trevelen, Paul Cox i Keino 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośna słoma 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 21:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 22:00 Brudna robota: W kopalni soli 23:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Tal Afar 0:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? 1:00 Z akt FBI: Strefa śmierci 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (11) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Plymouth Satellite Roadrunner 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (9) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 8:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 9:00 Grom na pustyni 10:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 14:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 15:00 Grom na pustyni 16:00 Superstatki: The Cat - najszybszy prom świata 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (3) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 20:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (1) 21:00 Wszechświat: Planety 22:00 Rozmowa z kosmitami 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 2:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (1) 3:00 Wszechświat: Planety 3:50 Rozmowa z kosmitami 4:40 Jak to działa? (3) 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 7:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 8:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 9:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 10:00 Tajemnice Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli 11:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 12:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 13:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 14:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 15:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 16:00 Tajemnice Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli 17:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 19:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 20:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 21:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 22:00 Tajemnice Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli 23:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (1) 1:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy 2:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 3:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 3:55 Tajemnice Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli 4:45 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Bitwa pod Culloden - 1746 Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Winterpark Weekend 9:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 10:30 Eurogole 11:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 13:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 14:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 16:15 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Zawody w Davos 19:45 Watts 20:00 Test Drive 21:00 Wednesday Selection 21:05 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 21:10 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Palm Harbor 22:10 Golf: Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Kuala Lumpur 22:40 Golf: Golf Club 22:50 Żeglarstwo: Sol Oceans 2008 22:55 Wednesday Selection 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:00 Test Drive: Motor International Show w Genewie 1:00 Magazyn olimpijski 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 14:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Magazyn Formuły 1 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 22:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 23:15 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Superman: Powrót 8:30 Facet z ogłoszenia 10:05 Wszystko jest iluminacją 11:50 Cinema, cinema 12:15 Ukryta tożsamość 13:55 Odwaga miłości 15:40 Różowa Pantera 17:10 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości 18:30 Diabeł w pudełku 20:10 Napoleon i ja 21:55 Córka botanika 23:45 Kociaki 2 (6) 0:15 Tak wybrał naród 1:45 Napoleon i ja 3:30 Córka botanika 5:20 Kociaki 2 (6) HBO 2 6:00 Czeski sen 7:30 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 8:50 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 10:15 Weiser 11:55 Nieudacznik 13:25 Gorsza siostra 15:30 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 16:45 Ambitni 18:10 Sowie pole 19:40 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 21:25 Lucky Louie (1) 22:00 Życie bez snu 23:20 Obłąkana miłość 0:55 L.A. blues 2:30 Niewidzialny morderca 4:20 Obłąkana miłość HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (6) 10:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 (7) 11:00 Biedni arystokraci 12:20 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 13:50 Nie trzeba wiele 15:15 Biedni arystokraci 16:35 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 18:05 Nie trzeba wiele 19:30 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 3 20:30 Fabryka snów 21:55 Kawalerskie w Vegas 23:25 Demon drugiej młodości 0:55 Na stojaka! (207) 1:30 Amatorski projekt 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 6:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 7:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 8:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Film nr 1650 8:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Zegarek 8:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Egzamin dojrzałości 8:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 9:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 12/52 9:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 11/56 9:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Roman i Magda 11:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Protokół 11:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chwila wspomnień 12:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dyrektorzy: Swój chłop (1) 13:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Opis obyczajów 15:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Miłość z listy przebojów 16:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kilka prostych słów 17:30 Na ekranie i na planie 17:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz 17:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Wypowiedź: Gustaw Lutkiewicz 18:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Zakole 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 11B/66 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 11A/69 20:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Wypowiedź: Marta Klubowicz 20:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Rajski ptak 22:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Dom przyjaciół "Tęcza" 22:30 KinOFFteka 22:32 KinOFFteka: Cztery pory rocka 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 11B/66 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 11A/69 23:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Opis obyczajów 0:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: 203 sprawiedliwych 1:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Miłość z listy przebojów 2:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Kilka prostych słów 3:25 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'La Clemenza de Tito' 12:30 Portrety: Susan Graham 13:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Kwartet smyczkowy G-dur KV 387 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Laurent Petitgirard: 'Joseph Merrick, człowiek słoń' 19:55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur KV 211 20:30 Sergiusz Prokofiew: Iwan Groźny 22:35 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II symfonia e-moll op. 27 23:35 Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian Es dur op. 12 nr 3 0:00 Około północy: B.B. King na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Tony Williams Quintet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1990 (1) 2:30 Około północy: Tony Williams Quintet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1990 (2) 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Patrick Verbeke na żywo z New Morning, 2004 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (12) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (12) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (16) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (11) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (11) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (35) 8:00 Noddy (6) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (16) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (37) 8:40 Sam Sam (6) 8:50 Rumcajs (27) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (71) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (13) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (35) 9:45 Bracia koala (46) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (36) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (6) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 11:00 Noddy (5) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (15) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (34) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (35) 11:40 Sam Sam (5) 11:50 Rumcajs (26) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (22) 12:25 Pingu (5) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (25) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (24) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (8) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (11) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (11) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (15) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (10) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (10) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (34) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (70) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (34) 16:45 Bracia koala (45) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (35) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (5) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (23) 18:25 Pingu (6) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (26) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (5) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (9) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Wspaniałe życie 11:00 MTV w domu u... 12:00 Wspaniałe życie 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 MTV prezentuje 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 South Park 23:00 Jackass 23:30 MTV Live: Arctic Monkeys 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 7:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (15) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (16) 9:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 11:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca 12:00 Zatopiony sekret Hitlera 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie 14:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Polowanie na gady 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Kajmany z Gujany Francuskiej 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wbrew prawu ciężkości 18:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Oceaniczne głębie: Ostateczna granica 19:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa elektrownia wodna na świecie 21:00 Premiera: Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja "Entebbe" 0:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa elektrownia wodna na świecie 3:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja "Entebbe" Planete 6:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Pekin (5/8) 7:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo amerykańskie w Europie (9/20) 8:10 Ginące gatunki: Dzioborożec białogardły (5/16) 8:45 Leksykon ciąży (4/15) 9:10 Leksykon ciąży (5/15) 9:35 Ci niezwykli ludzie (3/7) 10:00 Leksykon ciąży (6/15) 10:30 Leksykon ciąży (7/15) 11:00 Leksykon ciąży (8/15) 11:25 Afryka jak na dłoni: Padlinożercy (11/13) 11:55 Niezły kanał (4) 12:05 Geldof w Afryce (3/6) 12:40 Walka z nowotworem (1/4) 13:40 Kowboj Kupidyn 15:10 Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 16:45 Droga przez Amerykę (4/6) 17:10 Konfucjanizm: Obyczajność - tajemnicza siła (3/4) 18:10 Czerwony Elvis 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Sklep w Porto 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Columbretes (12/13) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Ród Bacardich i magia rumu 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Ludzie z fabryki cygar 22:40 Eros-ex 23:15 Superszpieg. Człowiek, który zdradził Zachód 0:10 Miłość na wykresach: Jeśli kochasz, żyjesz długo (3-ost.) 1:15 Wyzwania w przestworzach - lotnictwo ekstremalne (1/3) 2:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Śmierć w ziemskim raju (6/13) 2:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Ku świetlanej przyszłości (13-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Zdrowa dieta (14) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (652) 8:45 Samo życie (1025) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i Bestia (83) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Armagiedon (113) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Każdy jest księżycem (24) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Zielone pomidory (5) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Ciepłe kluchy (15) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (653) 21:30 Samo życie (1026) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Diabelska alternatywa (14) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Jedenastka pana Ferdynanda (114) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Cena marzeń (117) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Taniec z wyjazdami (84) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1026) 1:30 Graczykowie: Ciepłe kluchy (15) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (653) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Jedenastka pana Ferdynanda (114) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Taniec z wyjazdami (84) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Diabelska alternatywa (14) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 11:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 13:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 15:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 15:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:30 Boks: Gala w Chicago 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 22:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 7:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 8:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 10:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski 14:10 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 16:20 K.O. TV Classics 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Książę i żebrak 8:25 Szeryf Jake Wade 9:50 Szklany pantofelek 11:25 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci 13:05 Z życia VIP-ów 15:00 Siedem wcieleń dr. Lao 16:45 Przyjacielska perswazja 19:00 Najwyższa stawka 21:00 Szalona miłość 22:35 Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu 0:05 Listonosz i rabusie 1:30 Morderczy cel 3:00 Szeryf Jake Wade 4:25 Na krawędzi Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (35/52) 7:05 Straż graniczna (6/24) 7:30 Telezakupy 9:00 Stellina (101/160) 9:50 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (22-ost.) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (26/48) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (82/178) 13:55 Stellina (102/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (4/26) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (27/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (83/178) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (1/22) 20:00 Grzech naiwności 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (20/52) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (7/15) 23:40 Straż graniczna (7/24) 0:10 Szaleństwa miłości 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wikingowie (4) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Witajcie w dżungli (20) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Brudas (72) 7:00 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 7:25 Friday Wear: Chłopak z bloga (45) 7:30 Aparatka (67) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Serce i miecz (9) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Pink (18) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 4: Zimny pot (27) 9:45 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci (16) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Dziki Zachód (5) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Czarne kędziory (21) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Głupaki (73) 11:40 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Time Jam (13) 12:55 Świat Raven: Kominiarczyki (11) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny późno wracają (10) 13:45 Zoey 101: Miłosne rozterki Quinn (9) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Krzyk (2) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (19) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Chcę tylko ciebie (13) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Liczne grono podejrzanych (14) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (15) 17:00 Świat Raven: Impreza (12) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Powrót na Ziemię (28) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Feralny bieg (17) 18:25 Time Jam (14) 18:50 Zoey 101: Plecak (10) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dryft (23) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Ashanti (19) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Lustro (24) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (34) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Fresh Air: Asterix na Olimpiadzie 22:30 Review Territory 23:00 Duel of Titles 23:15 Bleach (33) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 9:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Morze Moluckie 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 15:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Morze Moluckie 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Avoriaz 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 21:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Japonia 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 3:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) 3:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Z biegiem Gangesu 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (22/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (20) 13:00 Jak być kochaną 15:00 Burza uczuć (23/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (94) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (94) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (191) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (192) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (19) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (191) 23:35 Sprzedawcy (3/12) 0:05 Jak być kochaną 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3:30 Puls tygodnia 4:30 Puls kultury 5:00 Wolność Słowa 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:40 Policjanci z Miami (12) 6:35 Telesklep 7:35 Szymon Majewski Show: Tomasz Sekielski, Andrzej Morozowski 8:35 Gorzka zemsta (188) 9:40 Ostry dyżur (41) 10:45 Wyścig po kasę 11:40 Telesklep 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (4) 14:05 Serce z kamienia (1/205) 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk 16:00 Przyjaciele (14) 16:30 Dwóch i pół (24-ost.) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (42) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (5) 19:05 Przyjaciele (15) 19:35 Joey (1/24) 20:10 Amerykańska dziewczyna 22:10 Słownik snów 0:25 Żegnaj, kochanie 2:10 Laski na czacie 3:10 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 8:40 Co za tydzień 9:05 Magiel towarzyski 9:45 Babska jazda 10:00 Nianiu, na pomoc! (2/13) 10:50 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:40 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman 12:10 Lekcja stylu 2 12:40 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 15:05 Miasto kobiet 16:00 Magiel towarzyski 16:40 Kuchnia pod presją 17:10 Jak dobrze być: Sharon Osbourne 17:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (2/13) 18:30 Nigella ekspresowo 19:05 Przeglądarka 19:15 SOS Uroda 19:45 Babska jazda 20:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (2/7) 20:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 21:00 Ślubne pogotowie 21:30 Lekcja stylu 2 22:00 Mój dom mnie zabija 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 1:10 Magazyn 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Tessa w domu 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Na każdą kieszeń 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Historie motocyklowe 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 10:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 10:30 Motorwizja 11:00 Grand Prix na torze 11:30 Mechanik 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Kuchnia boksu 13:30 Na osi 14:00 Toolbox 14:30 Top Gear 2006 15:30 Operacja Tuning 16:00 Grand Prix na torze 16:30 Na każdą kieszeń 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Mechanik 18:15 USA S.W.A.T. 18:45 Co poszło nie tak 19:15 Monster Jam 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Kuchnia boksu 20:30 Toolbox 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jazda polska 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Policyjne taśmy 3 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Poza kontrolą 23:30 USA S.W.A.T. 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Motorwizja 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Biały balonik 10:40 KFPP Opole '83: Perfect 11:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Miki Mol 11:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Jak żyć 13:00 Forma i przestrzeń 13:30 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Sztuka śpiewu (1/2) 14:30 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta 15:05 Kiedy po raz ostatni widziałem Paryż 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 The Lounge Lizards 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Dotańczyć mroku 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio R: Treliński, rewolucja w operze wileńskiej 19:05 Marzec '68: I naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy 19:55 KFPP Opole '83: Kazik Staszewski 20:05 Czytelnia (51) 20:30 Wszystko na sprzedaż 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Muzyka amerykańska 23:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Historia londyńska 23:30 Strefa: Poza kontrolą: Schizma 23:50 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: Edina', 'Świadek czasu (5) 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Jeden, jedyny raz 2:30 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:45 Studio R: Treliński, rewolucja w operze wileńskiej 3:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Personality 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Fort Saganne 11:05 Pożegnanie z filmem: Siedemnaście lat 12:40 Rosie 14:25 Pierwsza noc mojego życia 15:55 Towarzyszka podróży 17:55 Ptaki 20:00 Fort Saganne 23:05 Literatura na małym ekranie: Lulu 0:50 Emmanuelle: Skrywane fantazje (4/7) 2:25 Rosie Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 104 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1727 07:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1728 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 314 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 315 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 413 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 322 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 514 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 515 USA 1999 10:00 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 313 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:25 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 100 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 10:50 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 101 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 11:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 215 Kanada 2004 11:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 216 Kanada 2004 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 409 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 410 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 224 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 225 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 516 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 517 USA 1999 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 105 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 217 Kanada 2004 16:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 218 Kanada 2004 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 212 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 301 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 302 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 318 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 319 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 411 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 412 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 206 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 102 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 607 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 503 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 202 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 108 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 205 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 616 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 201 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 00:35 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 202 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 01:00 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 106 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:25 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 201 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:50 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 202 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 201 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 205 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 411 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 412 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 322 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 413 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 516 i 517 USA 1999 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 212 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 3 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 4, Żartownisie i głupcy USA 2003 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Witaj mamo USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Wyznawcy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Kwestia zaangażowania USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 4 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 5, Lato świstaka USA 2003 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Nowy dzień USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Nowy początek USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Ukryte miejsca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Zabójcza miłość reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 21, Niewinne ofiary reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Kobiety USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Digger cz. 1 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 20, Uderz mnie USA 2003 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 11, Prawda ujawniona reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 21, Wolny upadek USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 6, Nieustanne śledztwo USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 5 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Urodzony do biegania reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 18, Alicia Keys Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 112 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 112 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Zaplątani w sieci - serial odc. 3 reż. Nicolas Parodi, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 111 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 112 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 2 14:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz Bristol Rovers - West Bromwich Albion 16:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Szkocja - Anglia 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Lens - Lille 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Villarreal CF 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Newcastle United Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Julie gotuje: Zapiekanka z ziemniaków z koprem włoskim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Delia na zimę: Naleśniki i marmoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9/12 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 09:40 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:30 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Mistrzostwa świata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 10:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 11 11:05 Na słodko 3: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Gulasz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 13:45 Martha 2: Al Roker - talk-show odc. 47 14:30 Julie gotuje: Zapiekanka z ziemniaków z koprem włoskim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Risotto doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:50 Delia na zimę: Gwiazdy z Dalekiego Wschodu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Figi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 16:45 Julie gotuje: Zapiekanka z ziemniaków z koprem włoskim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Norfolk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Halloween - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 19:00 Julie gotuje: Zapiekanka z ziemniaków z koprem włoskim - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 19:05 Martha 2: Naomi Judd - talk-show odc. 48 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 6 20:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: The Naked Oyster - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 21:10 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 55 21:35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Manchester, Lancashire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 00:00 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 00:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Risotto doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 00:50 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 01:15 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 01:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 02:35 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 03:00 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Risotto doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 04:20 Para w kuchni: Papier ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 04:50 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 Zone Reality 06:00 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 06:50 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Graniczny patrol - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Helikopter w akcji - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 10:15 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 11:05 Ratownicy medyczni - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Co powinieneś zrobić? - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 14:25 Ratownicy medyczni - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Co powinieneś zrobić? - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Detektyw Parco - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Policja w akcji - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Komisja do spraw zwolnień warunkowych - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kulisami zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Policja w akcji - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Komisja do spraw zwolnień warunkowych - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Za kulisami zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny TVN CNBC Biznes 07:30 Pieniądze od rana - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Biznes lunch - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Dzień na rynkach - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:05 Piąta godzina - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Firma - magazyn 20:30 Marketing&PR; - magazyn 21:00 World Business - magazyn 21:30 90 minut - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Powtórki programów TV 5 6:00 Journal TV 5 - Informations 6:30 Télématin - Magazine 8:00 Journal Radio Canada - Informations 8:30 A la di Stasio - Magazine culinaire 9:00 Une brique dans le ventre - Magazine de l'habitat 9:25 Littoral - Magazine 9:55 Un été en Antarctique - Documentaire 10:45 Des chiffres et des lettres - Jeu 11:15 Tout le monde veut prendre sa place - Jeu 12:00 TV 5 infos - Informations 12:05 Coté cuisine - Magazine 12:30 Plus belle la vie (248); Régie: Christophe Salachas, Jean-Pierre Igoux (F 2005) 13:00 La vie, la vie - "Le premier jour du reste de ma vie" (28); Régie: Patrice Sauvé (CDN 2000) 13:30 Journal belge - Informations 14:00 Sous le soleil - "Les malheurs de Caro" (48); Régie: Eric Summer (F 1997) 15:00 Patrimoine immatériel - chef-d'$oeuvre de l'humanité - Série documentaire 16:00 C com-c@ - "Renvoyé!" (29); Régie: Christophe Andrei, Thibault Guerrier et Gilles Bannier (F 2006) 16:30 Questions pour un champion - Jeu de culture générale 17:00 Questions a la une - Magazine 18:00 Journal TV 5 - Informations 18:25 Le journal de l'éco - Nouvelles économiques 18:30 Pékin express (4) 19:45 Catherine - Héros malgré lui; Régie: Philippe-Louis Martin (CDN 1998) 20:05 Entretien avec la matiere - Série documentaire 20:30 Journal France 2 - Informations 21:00 L'homme qui venait d'ailleurs - Komedia Régie: Francois Luciani (F 2004) 22:30 Chateaux de France - Série documentaire (1/20) 23:00 Journal TV 5 - Informations 23:10 Journal suisse - Informations 23:40 SOS 18 - "Bébé volé" (1/6); Régie: Patrick Jamain (F 2007) 0:30 SOS 18 - "Fils caché" (2/6); Régie: Patrick Jamain (F 2007) 1:45 Journal d'Afrique - Informations 2:00 Questions a la une - Magazine 3:00 Tombé du ciel - "Notre choix" (2); Régie: Stéphane Kappes (F 2006) VOX 6:05 Für alle Fälle Amy - "Nackte Ansichten" (65/138); (USA 1999-2004) Orig: "Judging Amy" 7:00 Eine himmlische Familie - "Thanksgiving" (185/242); (USA 2004) Orig: "Seventh Heaven" 7:55 Für alle Fälle Amy - "Der Anfall" (66/138); (USA 1999-2004) Orig: "Judging Amy" 8:55 Boston Public - "Am seidenen Faden" (51/81); (USA 2002) 9:50 McLeods Töchter - "Ohne Namen" (61/170); (AUS 2001-2006) 10:50 Nachrichten - Wiadomości 10:55 Das perfekte Dinner - Koch-Doku 11:50 auf und davon - Mein Auslandstagebuch - Au-pair-Doku 12:50 Menschen, Tiere und Doktoren - Tierarzt-Doku 14:00 Mitbewohner gesucht - Neue Mitglieder in Wohngemeinschaften 15:00 Goodbye Deutschland! Die Auswanderer - Fünf Familien auf der Suche nach ihrem Glück (24) 16:00 auf und davon - Mein Auslandstagebuch - Au-pair-Doku 17:00 Menschen, Tiere und Doktoren - Tierarzt-Doku 18:00 Wissenshunger - Alles rund um die Ernährung 19:00 Das perfekte Dinner - Koch-Doku 19:50 Unter Volldampf! - Kochshow 20:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier - "Koma" (62/133); (USA 2001-2003) Orig: "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" 21:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier - "Das Trojanische Pferd" (63/133); Orig: "Law & Order: Criminal Intent". Regie: Steve Shill (USA 2001-2003) 22:00 Close to Home - "Tödliche Nähe" (29/44); (USA 2005-2007) 22:55 BBC exklusiv - Dokumentationsreihe 23:55 Nachrichten - Wiadomości 0:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier - "Koma" (62/133); (USA 2001-2003) Orig: "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" 1:10 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier - "Das Trojanische Pferd" (63/133); Orig: "Law & Order: Criminal Intent". Regie: Steve Shill (USA 2001-2003) 1:55 Close to Home - "Tödliche Nähe" (29/44); (USA 2005-2007) 2:35 Cousin Bette - Komedia Regie: Des McAnuff (GB/USA 1998) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku